Thalia Grace's Love Problems
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: A little one shot i wrote for my life right now.Now more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sort of tragedy story for Thalico. This is going on in my lifetime right now. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**3****rd**** person**

Thalia Grace's thoughts went to Nico di Angelo almost routinely. The boy she had gave up everything for she had broken his heart. They met all the time in real life but apparently it wasn't enough. One stupid email and song changed everything. It ends tonight… the lyrics of the dreadful song popped into her mind. She couldn't bear to hear the lyrics anymore.

Tonight, the night every one awaited, was the winter solstice. Even better was there was a lunar eclipse also. Nico and Thalia had prepared to set up a blanket in central park and watch the Eclipse. It was a big event because it was one of the only events they planned for.

Some nights her thoughts would drift to him and she wouldn't be able to fall asleep until, eventually, she fell asleep from exhaustion. Her life was a repeating cycle; wake up, fake happiness, try to act alright, and go back to sleep. She took refuge in her computer, barely seeing her friends anymore and she eventually got into writing. Putting all her thoughts and feelings into her writing she got many reviews online for it. She felt for once like she had done something… _right._

She only got out of the house when she went to school and/or when she had pre planned something. She had many fans she contacted on the computer, but two that stuck out. They had a lot of things in common. But not even they could help her out of her rut.

She couldn't help it. No one could seem to help her. Her thoughts sometimes drifted to one way out that seemed repulsive at other times.

He posted on his FaceBook account that he still liked her and had no idea why they broke up. She felt terrible. She began to stay in her room until she had to get out. She acted strong in front of her friends but broke down when she was alone.

So, now she sits, writing away on her laptop. She is telling you this story in someone else's POV.

**How was it? I think it was alright but I guess it's up to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I have decided to continue this story with some other experiences of my love life. Just to tell you guys, I don't have those thoughts anymore about "a way out" anymore. It has been 3 months since I had them. It's been 6 months since we broke up. This is another experience from a month ago.**

_**Thalia's POV **_

"Stop!" I yelled at Percy and Annabeth as they had another fight, "Please, don't fight anymore."

A year ago I would've let them work it out but by now I was sick and tired of it. I had tears in my eyes because it was just too hard to let them fight and break up. Nico and I had fought so bad once that I didn't talk to him for about 2 weeks.

Since I couldn't deal with it anymore I just ran out. I ran into the nearest room there was. I slid down the door of the bathroom and let the few tears escape. December was not a happy month for me at all. All it meant was another birthday without him. My phone buzzed once, twice, three times until I pulled it out. I was shocked by who was on the screen. It was Kyle, my _current_ boyfriend. He was a boy from school that Percy had introduced me to. Percy probably texted him. I answered reluctantly and said "hello?"

"Hey Thals, what's wrong" he asked concerned.

"It's nothing Kyle." I said in almost a whisper.

"Well, do you want to talk about it? I'll meet you at your house in about 5 minutes, Kay?" he whispered in a soft voice.

"Okay." I said and hung up. When I left my bathroom in about 4 minutes Percy and Annabeth had left. The doorbell rang about a minute and I answered it to find Kyle standing there.

Apparently I did a bad job covering up that I had cried a little because when he saw he wrapped me in a tight hug.

"What's wrong this time?" he whispered.

"I… miss… Nico." I whispered trying to sound strong.

He sighed, "I know it's hard for you."

"Thank you" I whispered into his chest.

"For what?"

"Being here and not getting mad when I tell you." I told him.

"You need someone right now." He said and wrapped me in another hug.

I felt bad that he had to listen to me say that I missed my ex.

In about a half hour, he left.

**Complete the sentence, "This chapter was_. /!"**

**Review with your sentence ending!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! So, a few responses to reviews for the first and second chapters! First response is to; **Abigail Thalia La Rue; **Yes, you do need to stop. Next; **imaginethatt **Yes, stuff does happen and I'm happy that you are there to help; I do need to get outside more... Next; **Fidelis Et Espoire A Noel Dy **This story is about me. Next; **MidnightRose24 **I know you are! And NEXT;** piequeenthegreat **Yes, Brandon is great! (Hint hint) AND FINALLY; **Charals **I know! Shocking huh? (They put :O) Now, on with it!**

_**Thalia's POV**_

I absolutely _hate_ when people say that Straightjacket Feeling is a stupid song. I found a lyric video for it and this one little line helped me through everything; it's better to have loved and lost than to never love at all. It's an old saying but it's a true saying. If I never broke up with Nico, I would have never have met Kyle.

For Christmas, I got him a mini golf set (he is OBSESSED with golf) and I found him giving me a tiny black box. Inside was a silver necklace with 5 hearts in a curved line. On the back of the top two hearts were a tiny T and K 4ehver. I smiled and hugged him tight.

"You should go…" I whispered. We were in my room at about 3 a.m. on Christmas day, "Who knows when someone could just walk in?"

"Okay, but I am determined to make a video next time." He said almost too loudly.

"Love you" I whispered and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and jumped out of the second story window.

I thought to myself, why can't he use the door?

**LOVE this memory! Listen to that song! I was just listening to House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance! What was your favorite holiday present? Mine was a hoodie with a wolf on it! The arms are a purplish pinkish and the rest is grey. COMPLETE THE SENTENCE: This chapter was: a; touching. B; cute or c; EFFIN AMAZIN! **


	4. Chapter 4

**What this chapter is about what is probably my favorite memory. There are explanations at the bottom of this for the number.**

_**Thalia's POV**_

I was woken up at 2 A.M. by Back to December coming from my phone. I reluctantly woke up and looked to see who it was, even though I knew. The picture was a picture I took on his birthday his dark brown hair was ruffled in the front and he was mid bite into a piece of fudge. His green/blue/hazel eyes looked awkward against his dark hair and pale skin. Nico di Angelo was calling me at 2 A.M…. (***1)**

"Hello?" I asked, completely baffled.

"You answered…" his voice strained as he talked, like it hurt him to talk to me, (***2) **"Come to your backyard."

"Fine…" I mumbled as I got up and slipped into more "appropriate" clothing than what I had on. **(*3) **I sneaked through to the door, grabbing a jacket on the way out.  
What I saw was Nico standing in the ankle deep snow with a pair of shorts on and just a thin sweatshirt over what looked like a green t-shirt. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

When I was close enough for him to speak, he said to me, "Don't leave me in my tracks when I do this."

"I won't…" I muttered. He then pulled a guitar over his shoulder from his back. He strummed for few seconds and then started singing a song.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  
He never took his eyes off me. In the little light I could see he was trying to hide his tears. I walked forward and hugged him. He was about a good 3 inches taller than me. I looked up into his eyes and shook my head.

"I'm glad you came here, Nico. But I can't… You've made me realize… Kyle is great… He never complained when I said anything about you. He's special Nico. I tried to make everything better a month ago. You had your chance… I'm sorry…" the words dawned on me that they were 100% true. I turned around and walked back to my house. I turned around to see him walking away, red eyed and broken hearted. I walked away from my past love life, and into the arms of my new one. **(*4)**

***1** the whole conversation was actually a bunch of mumbling… I couldn't understand it until I really thought about it…  
***2** it probably did… I hadn't talked to him in 3 months…

***3 **I was in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top that only went to my belly button.

***4** literally. He was right there!

**How was the last chapter? I like the little number thing. Review on your thoughts on my decision.**


End file.
